Ave, Tevinter!
by samurai89
Summary: A man dies in our world and is reborn in Thedas. Problem is, he ended up in Tevinter in a body that is not his own.
1. Chapter 1: A new begining

AN: Hi. I don't know what im doing, but hopefully you will find it amusing.

* * *

 _'Would you take another chance at life?_ The ethereal voice asked.

"What?"

 _'Another chance, would you take it? Or perhaps, accept your fate as you oft tend to do?'_

Silence.

 _'Choose, another chance or death and the hereafter.'_

"I want to live"

The voice chuckled, it sounded amused. ' _As if you would choose any other option'._

He felt himself being lurched out of his own body, his broken, bleeding body that lay sprawled out of the rear passenger seat of a wrecked car. It was as if he was puking out his very soul.

 _'Come then, but know, all things have a price.'_

He felt the pull, like someone ripping his heart out of his chest and he was sent careening off into the beyond, flying into oblivion, though there was no wind, nor any force of nature that he knew in this place. He gazed around, unaware of much of anything but still seeing the murky reds and browns that seemed to be the palette of the place he suddenly found himself in, dotted with black shapes and the occasional purple. If he had a stomach it would have made him feel uneasy as he flew through. The place looked unnatural, unusual and strange and not in any way that was assuring.

Moving his eyes, because trying to turn his head was a futile struggle, he tried his best to look ahead to where there was a blue tear in the crimson sky where he was inexorably heading towards, propelled and controlled by a force not of his own. However, seeing it, he felt he wanted to be there.

However, the world around him was not devoid of others. As this curious, new spirit flew in the realm of the Fade the denizens of the realm took note. Spirits watched with curiosity, with some being drawn towards him, feeling his will, his desire for survival. These golden figures reached out towards him, this spirit that was strange, similar to them in possessing emotion but yet felt otherworldly.

However, as the Spirits took note, so did the Demons, their corrupted kin. These malign and twisted beings salivated at the thought of a spirit to be consumed, absorbed. Those with more cunning saw the tear in the veil, a chance to escape and make manifest their desire. To them, this new spirit was a way out.

A battle erupted between the denizens of the fade around this new spirit who could only look on in fascination and horror. Golden beings fought against twisted creatures, looking like angels against demons in a fierce struggle. Then, out of the chaos a daemon slipped through and made a beeline for him. He saw it coming but could do nothing, couldn't turn or evade, he had no control of his direction. The Spirits and Demons felt his fear as the demon approached, propelled by the desire to latch itself onto him and escape this place.

He flew closer and closer to the tear, fear visible and palpable to all those around him, hoping and praying and pleading that he made it in time. But the demon was closing faster, getting closer, so close he could feel its malevolence and desire. However, as the twisted creature reached out to touch him a golden light zoomed by, striking the demon and sending it away screaming in frustration and anger. The light wasted no time in pursuing the new spirit as he was about to enter the tear, manifesting a hand to reach out and grab hold of his ankle just as he entered it.

Then, they were sucked in and the tear closed. The denizens of the fade, seeing no more purpose, retreated, the demons howling and the spirits feeling forlorn at the lost chance.

* * *

He opened his eyes in shock, waking up from a nightmare that seemed so very real. Cold sweat ran down his head as he groggily sat upright on the bed he lay, heart pounding as if he just ran on a marathon. He licked his lips, unregistering how they seemed to be thinner, and swallowed, sucking in a few breaths to calm himself down.

"Jesus fuck" He muttered, raising a hand to wipe the sweat away. He realized then that his hands were trembling and he felt incredibly weak, so much so that the effort to raise his hand took him a moment to recover from. While doing so, he looked around the room and could only one phrase:

"The fuck?"

The room was lavish,if one were living in the BC era. The bed was a four poster double bed made out of a dark wood with fine silk draperies. Squeezing a pillow he felt the soft, fluffy insides which brought to mind actual down feather. The room was darkly lit, the shutters on the windows closed and the only light came from various candles set on silver candelabras, of which only a few were actually lit casting flickering shadows across the walls. The walls were made out of some kind of smooth stone, or perhaps it was smoothed, but either way he paid more attention to the paintings on them. They were very well done, clearly the work of a skilled artist. They depicted people mostly, or at least they were the main focus. Most were of women, human and…elves, if those long pointed ears were of any indication.

On one section of the wall, to his immediate right was a painting of a near naked woman with her fancy black dress draped over her rather than actually clothing her, covering only her lower half and leaving her breasts bare. It contrasted well with her pale white skin which highlighted her black lips, curled into a seductive grin on a beautiful face. She was reclining on a fancy sofa, luxurious black hair tumbling behind her in waves. She was in what looked like an elaborate room with red painted walls and a fireplace, with silver and gold items placed on darkwood tables. One hand held up her head while the other was curled into a 'come hither' motion towards the viewer.

Other paintings depicted similar scenes, of barely dressed or completely nude women, some of them elfish looking. These, he noted, were always wearing a collar. They were in various backgrounds, in the forest by a spring, by the sandy shores or in fancy rooms. Though the subjects were varied in size and shape, black hair was a constant, long or short. Some were tanned and others were pale. Voluptous and thin, soft and muscled. It seemed most body types were covered. For the elven women, they were always red headed and pale, and always head down and in a position of subjection.

"Ookay, guess theres no need to get on pornhub…" he muttered as his eyes wandered, taking in and, if he was honest, rather enjoying the sight. At the very end of the large and spacious room, on either side of a well-crafted wooden doorway, he saw there were two completely different paintings. A man and a woman, hands reaching and holding above the door. The man looked handsome and had short, black hair and tanned skin, wearing fine clothing in hues of black and gold, the design of which looked like something out of a fantasy TV show emulating the 18th century. Minus the male stockings and pantaloons it seemed. The woman was beautiful and the resemblance between the two was clear, one would guess they were siblings or at least related. Black hair framed her face, falling past her shoulders. Interestingly, she was wearing a full plate of armour with her other hand gripping the pommel of a sword. Her tabard was again black on which a dragons head in gold with its wings spread out was depicted.

He grunted, feeling much better after taking a moment to compose himself. He took off the fancy satin sheets and got off the bed, then immediately his eyes went wide and surprise coursed through him.

"What the fuck?!" He said aloud as he looked at himself. He turned to the full sized mirror nearby but found the lack of light only cast the reflection in barely perceivable darkness. He strode to the blinds quickly, first trying to find the pull and then realised it didn't have it. He unlocked it and threw them open and was nearly blinded by the sun that assaulted his eyes through the stained glass windows.

"God dammit" he muttered, taking a moment to blink away the spots. Vision cleared he went back to stand in front of the mirror. He saw his jaw drop.

The body standing before him was not his. For a start, it didn't have the gut that told of a lazy lifestyle and a sweet tooth that would make doctors shake their heads. He was taller. His fingers were longer. Nose pointed instead of flat. There were no faint scars on his knee. Hair was shorter, but still black. No moustache and only a faint beard. He looked more handsome with anarrower jaw and thinner lips.

He narrowed his eyes, spotting a crucial difference. He reached below his waistline and fondled.

"Holy crap my dick's bigger"

As he said this his eyes widened a little again. His voice was a little deeper than before.

"Hello?" He said to himself, testing. It was deeper.

"Mghhh, morning already?" The voice came from beneath the covers.

He jumped and let out shocked noise as he turned.

Immediately the covers were thrown wide and the person beneath revealed themselves. It was the woman on the painting with the armour, though there was a glaring difference. The painting did not depict the fierce, deep scars that ran across her left cheek and split her left nostril.

Quick as lighting her hand reached for a sword he didn't notice was there and she scanned the room, then her almond eyes settled on him.

"What is it?" she said, hints of grogginess in her voice despite her alertness.

He could only stare dumbly.

She blinked, staring at him, then narrowed her eyes, put the sword down beside the bedpost and walked towards him, naked as a clear sky. Absently, he noted her muscles, and the scars. She looked like a warrior, though she was a little lithe her toned and sculpted muscles spoke of hard work and much physical effort to be maintained. The scars spoke for themselves. A scar on her shoulder was deep and cut down to the top of her breast, it looked like whatever inflicted it nearly cleaved her arm off. There were smaller ones, on her sides, forearms and the top of her hands one on her face was hard to miss, and gawk at.

As she stopped in front of him and put her left hand on his face, inspecting him, he noticed her little and ring fingers were shortened.

She sighed after a moment of looking at his eyes, twisting his head and moving a finger in front of his eyes. During that time he remained staring at her.

"Hmmm…" There was a hint of displeasure in that tone.

She turned and walked to the other side of the bed to a nightstand where a plate of bottles and wine glasses sat. She opened a drawer, scrummaged through, then brought out a small blue glass vial and sniffed it. She made a disgusted noise and shook her head, face scrunched in disappointed anger and approached him again, presenting the bottled between them.

"Negrum effercio" she stated as if he knew what she meant "What did I tell you about taking this? Hmmm?" she shook the bottle for emphasis.

"Ughhh" He replied dumbly.

She palmed her forehead, then let out a grunt of frustration and sighed. Her eyes narrowed as she caught something in the bottle now that it was being held up against the light.

"…How much of this did you take?" Slight worry crept into her tone as she saw how much, rather, how little liquid was left inside.

He looked at it, then at her, confused and shrugged his shoulders.

She looked at him, eyes wide. She reached for his face again and lifted his head up to look at his neck, running a long thumb down it. He could hear her teeth grit.

"It's black"

She turned him around to face the mirror once more, still holding his head up so he could see what she was pointing out. In the space right below his chin and above his adams apple there was a dark blue, almost black mark.

She gulped, looking at his reflection over his shoulder "You took an entire bottle…" She seemed a little in shock as she turned to gaze at him "By the Maker you are lucky not to be dead, let alone up and walking!"

She turned him around again and pushed him against the wall. He could see tears were forming at the corners of her eyes, worry painted her face. Inexplicably he felt his heart tighten.

"Im…sorry?" He managed to get out, so completely and utterly weirded out by the entire situation.

Her shoulders sagged and she took him into a strong embrace, nestling her face on his neck. "No more, okay? I can't lose you. I can't"

Not knowing what to do, he only hugger her back and nodded. "Yeah, of course. I'm sorry"

They stood there for a moment, absorbed in their own thoughts. She in her worry and fear and him trying to sort out what in the world was going on.

Eventually they separated, her wiping faint tears away and he trying to at least appear like he knew what was happening. She turned to look out the window then back at him. "Come on, breakfast has already been set up. You know how mother just loves her early mornings" she managed a smile. He tried to match it, trying his best to avoid openly staring at her scars. Or her breasts.

They proceeded to get dressed, with him struggling into underclothes that had to be laced and tied, though it did feel unexpectedly comfortable. He put on a pair of black trousers, a white tailored shirt with an emblem stitched on the breast depicting a dragon with its mouth open and its wings spread out behind. Over it went a quilted vest with gold buttons. To finish the outfit he found a pair of knee length black leather boots.

 _'Awesome'_ He thought _'Always wanted to try one of these on'_

Finished dressing, he looked at the woman whose name he did not yet know, back to himself, then raised a brow.

 _'Any colour as long as it's black huh?'_

She wore a similar outfit to his, with minor differences. Long black gloves covered her arms up to her shoulder and to finish, she put a white porcelain mask on which covered the left side of her face.

She turned, smiled at him and took his hand, squeezing it gently. "Let's go"

He nodded and walked towards the door. He was stopped by her hand on his shoulder. Looking over he saw she was holding up a belt with a whip attached to it. His eyes widened at the sight.

She chuckled "So forgetful" she said as she proceed to put the belt around him. Looking at her, he saw she had what looked like a riding crop on her belt, along with a sword.

"Alright come on, we've delayed enough"

He followed her out and into a corridor that looked like it belonged in a roman villa, or perhaps a stately home of a rich 18th century noble. Marble columns, frescos and tapestries and everything else you'd expect to find, all lit by candles sat on large and elaborate chandeliers. The opulence took his breath away for a moment and he paused, staring at it all. The dragon with its mouth open and wings spread out made a constant appearance.

 _'Whoa, this is place is cool'_

Ahead of him the woman thinned her lips at the sight of his wandering eyes and spaced out look, hand clenching into a fist for a moment. She shook her head then grabbed him, dragging him towards their destination.

He nearly stumbled for a moment, the boots felt both familiar and new and he was literally struggling to catch his feet. As he walked he noticed his co-ordination was definitely off, as if he was out of practice in everything one would usually do with a body.

 _'This is freaking weird'_ was a constant thought that ran through his head since he woke up. _'But fuck, I need time to figure it out. Play along for now'_

The pair entered a grand dining room that sparkled in the multi-coloured light coming from the sun that filtered through the stained glass windows, shining on the silver and gold plates and cutlery, on the polished wood and the embroidered draperies.

 _'Lavish, rich, elaborate. Fuck me this place is awesome. Central heating bills must be a bitch though'_

Again he was pulled out of his reverie by the woman leading him and now that he wasn't so awestruck by the sight, he saw the people. There were a few of them, certainly not enough to fill the many empty tables. Most were elves with collars around their necks, scrambling around carrying plates or cleaning.

 _'Those don't look like leather chokers…'_ He thought as he walked close to an elf who quickly stepped aside and bowed as they passed, affording him a closer look. His eyes widened at the sight _'Holy shit those are metal…are they fucking screwed on?'_

He said nothing as they passed the elf and took seats at the head table, the young woman sitting next to one of the only other humans in the room, an older woman in her fifties or sixties that resembled the younger woman. She wore an elegant dress fit for a noble court dyed in hues of green and black. Atop her head sat an elaborate headdress which covered most of her forehead, depicting the open mouthed dragon with its wings spread out. It looked like it was made out of gold and silver, perhaps silvergilt.

He made to sit next to his escort but she stopped him with a hand, looking up at him in surprise and flicking her head towards the older woman.

"You are not too old to sit next to your mother Sevastus" the older woman said aloud as she ate, picking fruits with an elaborate silver fork, eating them with graceful and clearly practiced motions despite the restrictive looking headdress.

 _'What?'_ He thought

"What?" He said.

The older woman raised a fine black eyebrow and looked at eyed him, then patted the empty space to her right. The younger woman looked worried and pressed him to go with a little tug on his trousers.

"Oh, of course, sorry" he muttered, not knowing what else to say or do and quickly took the seat. As soon as he sat elves placed plates and cutlery in front of him. On the table were platters of food; bread which was circular in shape and partly sliced in quarters, fruits, nuts and a bowl of honey and steaming slices of ham. A large bottle of wine stood next to a pitcher of water. Seeing it all made his stomach rumble so he reached out to take a quarter of bread which came off with ease, still steaming a little inside. He made a small sandwich with honey and ham filling and took a bite.

He gazed to his left as he chewed, to find the two women were staring at him.

"Uhm…?" He said, wiping away some honey with his hands.

His mother stared a moment, dark brown eyes full of wisdon peering into him. Slowly she turned to the younger woman "…How much did he take?" she asked with a clear edge in her voice.

The younger woman opened and closed her mouth, attempting a reply. She looked at him, expression confused and slightly worried. When no reply came the older woman gently put down her fork, wiped her hands and mouth with a cloth and levelled a full glare, as a parent would look to a child who had been caught lying.

"Annabelle Dracolin" Though the name was said in an even volume, it was nevertheless powerful "How much did your brother take?"

 _'…This is so fucked'_ He thought again. _'What is happening?'_

"Nearly a whole bottle, mother" came the whispered reply, Annabelle's eyes looking at her plate.

Their mother turned her head quickly to look at Sevastus wide eyed. She reached out a hand and lifted his head. Seeing the dark blue mark her grip tightened on his jaw, manicured nails digging into his skin.

He sucked in a breath as he felt the sting.

"So much…" the mother muttered, letting up on her grip. She rounded on Annabelle again "I told you to keep an eye on this!" she said harshly, though controlling her voice to keep it levelled "Your brother's life, no, the entire future of the family depended on you and you slacked!"

Around them, Sevastus noticed the elves had vanished as if they were never there.

"I am sorry mother, he-" Annabelle's explanation was cut off as her mother quickly raised a finger, giving her the look.

"No excuses" their mother said in a deadly whisper.

Annabelle looked like she had been slapped, keeping her head down. Sevastus felt terrible for some reason, even though he didn't know her.

He cleared his throat and put down the remains of his meal. "Um, mother?" he said cautiously. The older woman turned to him with rage still plain on her face, but she kept herself controlled.

"She, uh, Anna, uh-" His mother pinched his lips.

"Do not stutter. Speak clearly" It seemed to have made her angrier that he spoke so poorly.

He nodded and she let go of his lips. He drew a breath, giving Annabelle a glance. She kept her head down but he could see her eyes take glances at him.

"Annabelle did keep her eyes on me" He was careful with his words, struggling not to 'uh'. "But…During the night, I…woke up and went to my stash, outside my room. I was" he gulped "…A little drunk still and I think…I took more than I intended. But im fine" He nodded to himself, feeling nervous and increasingly so under the piercing gaze of the woman he faced. "I won't do it again, I swear"

 _'Why the hell am I covering for her?'_

She did not at all look convinced but her expression did soften somewhat. "Fine indeed, but it seems to have affected your ability to so blatantly lie. A poor performance, hmm, but" she sighed, calming down.

"You seem earnest" She chuckled "Perhaps your brush with death actually did good"

He blinked "Brush with death? I…Mother, im fine"

She shook her head and rolled her eyes "Sevastus, you're pale" she wiped his brow with a handkerchief "And you've been sweating since I saw you"

He barely noticed it, his attention consumed as it was by the sheer situation he found himself in, but now that it was pointed out, he did feel the tightening in his chest, the dull headache and the fact that his heart was beating, hard. Thinking about it, to have been able to ignore all of this, it only enforced the surrealism he felt at the moment.

Snapping fingers brought his mind back to the present.

"Uh" seemed to be word of the day from him.

His mother shook her head "Eat your breakfast, with proper manners" she told him sternly, lifting a finger between them "Then visit Kovaston, see if he can fix up your addled mind" Her gaze shifted to his neck, eyes expressing sorrow.

He nodded, glanced at Annabelle and then went back to his breakfast. As he reached out a hand to grab his sandwich his mother slapped it down before he even noticed.

"Ow!" He drew his hand back quickly to nurse it.

"Etiquette young man!" She glared at him, completely serious.

He nodded quickly, then looked at the cutlery before him. Silver spoons, forks and bread knives. Thankfully, that was it. Slowly, keeping an eye on his mother's expression, he went for the knife and fork. A part of him appreciated their beauty. The handles were smooth ivory, the rest a shining silver.

Feeling a lot of reassurance from something so small, yet so similar, he took hold of it and began to cut the sandwich.

His hand was slapped down again.

"Ack!"

His mother groaned, Annabelle chuckled and breakfast became a lecture on the proper etiquette of eating. Underneath it all was an undercurrent of uncertainty and concern from the women who kept a constant vigil on Sevastus.

* * *

When Sevastus took his first step outside the home, or rather mansion, what he saw took his breath away.

The city before him was unlike anything he had seen before. No tall skyscrapers, no buildings of steel and glass, no asphalt roads, no cars or busses or cyclists. Instead there were buildings of granite and marble, some of them spires or towers that reached up at the sky. The roofing appeared to be tiles on every building, with flat roofs in the minority.

The noise was different too, the rumbling of cart wheels on cobblestone drowning out most sound. And the smell. The air was so very noticeably cleaner and it was not just the fact that, by the gulls flying overhead, the city was coastal with a sea air. These were only the first things he noticed.

Annabelle took him by the hand again and tugged before he could gaze some more.

"Come on, Kovaston goes to appointments in the afternoon" She looked at wim with worried eyes.

He nodded, still gazing around. He wasn't in the modern world anymore that was for sure.

As they walked down the cobblestone road the collared elves were a starker indication than the clothing, the architecture or the ubiquitous use of actual horse power.

' _Slaves…They are fucking slaves'_ The thought ran through his mind when he finally registered what the elves were wearing as he left the home.

 _'Who the fuck owns slaves?'_

So taken in his thoughts, and his gazing, he didn't realise they had stopped at their destination, bumping into Annabelle. She looked back at him giving a worried glance then squeezed his hand as she opened the door.

The interior didn't at first look like what Savastus thought apothecaries looked like. It fact it appeared more as a shop, with a counter and various objects on display, priced with a currency symbol he wasn't too familiar with, though he felt as if he should know. It wasn't the first time he felt like this since he woke up today. What was on sale though was more than a little curious. Vials and jars of potions and poultices, various dried vegetation, a handful of books and other assortments.

 _'Feels like im playing Skyrim'_ He thought as he looked around, peeking at the contents of a potion labelled lyrium.

 _'…Wait what the fuck?'_

His eyed widened. _That_ was definitely familiar.

"Ah! Lady Annabelle, Lord Sevastus. I bid you welcome to my shop" Came the voice of an old man as he appeared from a door behind the counter.

Sevastos would have ignored him in favour of trying to overcome the mounting the shock of seeing that familair blue bottle, but his sister was having none of it. Instead she pulled him towards the old man who wore practical looking, if a little fancy, clothing over which was draped a long brown coat nearly reaching the floor. A stained apron covered his front.

"Apothecary Kovaston, privacy please" The politeness did little to hide the direct order.

Kovaston looked between them a moment, scanning Sevastus especially, then nodded and wordlessly led them into the back room.

They walked through the apothecaries' workshop, staffed with humans and a few elvish slaves. One of them gave him a glance though Sevastus didn't notice. He saw tables filled with various tools and instruments some of which were boiling and bubbling away. It smelled pungent and left a bitter taste at the back of Sevastus' mouth. Thankfully they went into a medical room with beds which smelled faintly of distilled alcohol.

 _'Holy fucking christ'_ He was shaking again ever since he saw the lyrium. There was a lump on the back of his throat.

He gripped the emblem on his shirt beneath his vest, staring at the golden dragon.

 _'Please let this be a dream'_ He pleaded with anyone that would listen. _'No fucking way im here. Has to be a dream'_. Though much of him wanted to believe that, that all the events of the past twenty-four hours was just something out of his imagination, there a strong part of him that began to see it all unravel.

"-astos, Sevastus!" Annabelle shaking him brought him out of his stupor and he stared at her wide eyed and open mouthed.

She sighed, shoulders sagging a little. "He has been like this since he woke up. Took a lethal dose of negrum effercio which has stripped him of all his senses. His mind wanders, gazing at the most random moments and things and he has not been able to focus at all. He walks with the co-ordination of a drunk and-" she wiped his brow "He has been sweating and shaking all morning, looking paler"

"Hmmm" the old man nodded, doing a little examination with his own eyes. "Well, by the grace of the maker he lives so let us count our blessings. He has eaten and drank?"

Annabelle nodded "Bread, honey, ham and water"

Kovaston 'hmm'ed again, then looked at him. "My Lord Sevastus"

Sevastus turned his gaze towards the old man.

"What do you feel right now? Can you describe it for me?"

 _'Like im about to freaking lose my utter shit?'_

It took a moment to reply, which only served to concern the others more "I…A little...uh" he swallowed, looking at them both, knowing he couldn't lie but unable to think past his own thoughts.

"My Lord Sevastus, you will have to be more precise than that if you want me to help you. Here, sit down" Kovaston guided him to sit on a bed, then rummaged through a cabinet producing a bottle of something which he poured into a shot glass and offered to him.

"Here, drink this, it will help calm your mind"

He hesitantly took it, looking between Kovaston and Annabelle and then drank. He grimaced. It was like a shot of bitter vodka, though it didn't leave a burning trail down his throat so much as it stung.

"It will take a minute to take effect but you will at least feel calmer" Kovaston assured. Annabelle put her hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed.

"Right" Sevastus didn't sound quite so sure.

"Now, let's start from your head and work our way down your body"

They proceeded to list his symptoms and discuss the best ways to treat them, eventually concluding that a few drops of this and that and a dose of this thing would ease the shaking and the sweating and plenty of rest and food would take care of the rest. Though Annabelle wanted to escort Sevastus back to the house before she headed to training of some sort, Kovaston insisted, rather adamantly, that the young man stay. Annabelle was surprised and looked insulted by his countermanding but she was placated, if only slightly, when the apothecary explained that Sevastus would get some much needed rest and "be in good company".

Sevastus thought those words and the way he said it didn't sound so good.

With a kiss to his forehead Annabelle departed though not before giving the apothecary a withering look that promised much pain should anything happen to him. With her gone Kovaston let out a breath.

"Whew, the young Lady Dracolin never fails to make one sweat" Kovaston wiped his brow, then smirked at him "But im sure you know that better than I do"

Sevastos looked at the man with a raised brow. By this point whatever bitter drink he downed earlier had taken effect and he did feel much calmer, able to think through his thoughts methodically, without the fear overcoming him.

 _'Elf slaves, dragon symbols, lyrium'_ He sighed, placing his head on hsi hands _'Thought this kind of shit happened in fan fiction'_ He looked at Kovaston who was pulling the curtains that obstructed the sight of another bed, occupied by the sleeping from of a red-headed elf. He grimanced when he saw the ugly bruise covering her face.

'What am I going to do?'

Kovaston went outside for a brief moment, spoke some words and then returned. "Well, the staff have been dismissed for their break. It is only you me and, he he" he chuckled, running a finger over the body of the elf "…her"

Sevastus's brow rose. _'What?'_

He stared at the apothecary who looked at him with a curious brow "You do not remember?"

Sevastus gave a blank look, still staring between the apothecary and the elf, unsure.

Kovaston shook his head "Maker, you should really stop taking that stuff. Pleasant as it may be, the risks are quite high and I would hate to lose a valued customer"

The apothecary looked at the woman, pointing at her "You did quite a number on her, barely alive last time you came"

Sevastus' heart began to race.

"Still, it's been a week and she has recovered. I declare her fit for her duty. The anaesthesia should be wearing out by now" He removed the sheets covering her.

Sevastus heaved.

The elf looked like she had been mauled by a wild animal. Scars, deep and wide, covered her body all over. They looked fresh, but those were layered over older scars that were thinned, healing. On her stomach, her breasts, thighs, shoulders, everywhere there was a scar. Bruises accompanied the scars, most centred on her face and thighs, ugly black and blue marks against her pale skin.

 _'What the absolute fuck?!'_

He stood, shocked, appalled and horrified. "Whoa whoa whoa, what the fucking shit. Is she okay?" he pointed at the elf.

Kovaston looked at him as if he had grown a second head. "My Lord, don't you remember doing all this?"

Revulsion coursed through him. He tried to avoid looking at the elf "Hell fucking no! Who the fuck would do this shit?!"

As Kovaston opened his mouth the door to the room was thrown open and a figure came darting in, fast as lighting. It was an elf, red headed and pale much like the other on the bed. She zoomed to the apothecary who barely had time to yell before a knife rammed into his throat and he was left gurgling, choking on his own blood and eyes rolling to the back of his head.

Sevastus yelled out in fear and tried to run but the elf blocked the door. He scrambled over the bed instead.

"Shem scum, you will NOT touch my sister again!" The elf yelled and went for him knife raised.

"No no no no!" he flipped the mattress off the bed, stopping her for a moment. "I didn't do anything I swear!"

"AAARGH!" She yelled and jumped over the bed frame. Sevastus dodged out of the way in time towards the foot of the bed, landing on his knees. He scrambled to get up, grabbing onto a table and knocking it over.

"Please, please! Calm for down for a fucking second!"

"DIE!"

"FUCK!"

Sevastus ran around the room throwing whatever he could reach, which wasn't much. Pillows, a blanket, a chair, pots and vases until he had nothing left and he was pushed up against the corner, a very angry elf woman stalking up towards him with bloody knife in hand.

He held up his hands in a placating gesture "Fucking christ please, I didn't do this shit. I just fucking woke up from a fucking car crash!"

"Your words bear no meaning shemlen dog!" She threw herself behind the lunge aimed at his chest.

Sevastus screamed and brought his arms out in front, closing his yes.

The woman was thrown back as a wave hit her, sending her, and whatever wasn't nailed down, onto the other side of the room.

"MIRIAN!" A voice cried in desperation.

"Oh fuck, oh fuck, oh fuck" Sevastus struggled to draw breath but when he didn't feel the cold stab of iron in his body he lowered his arms. He saw the scarred elf was awake, knelt beside the other elf who was moaning in pain, impaled through the arm by a piece of shattered wood.

It took him a second to realise that he was behind a light blue barrier.

"Fuck, fuck" He struggled to calm down.

Meanwhile the scarred elf tried to help the other, tears falling down her bruised face.

"Miriam please, just hold still" She implored.

Miriam fought back tears and screams "Alia, run, run now. The door is open and no one is inside. Just run and make it to the docks, a ship awaits there called the Siren's Call-mh!" She grit her teeth as a flash of pain coursed through her.

Alia shook her head, trying to dislodge the wood from Miriam's arm.

"Go Alia, please, just run!" Miriam begged desperately.

Sevastus cautiously approached the barrier, poking at it. It felt like swirling a finger in some kind of fluffy cream. Once he touched it, the barrier faded away like dissipating mist. Muffled grunts and cries brought his attention back to the elves. Taking deep breaths he called out to them "Hey, hey?"

Both looked at him, anger and fear the dominant expressions.

"You will come no closer vile creature!" Miriam growled, knife still in hand then winced as Alia tried to pull her arm out and failed.

He saw the thick piece of wood, part of a bedframe, rammed through her upper left arm and cringed.

 _'Holy shit that looks fucking painful'_

He swallowed, eyes focused on the wound, struggling with himself before he called out again.

"Hey, I can help" he took a step forward but stopped when Miriam glared at him, pointing the bloody knife.

"Away!"

He swallowed, looked at the door, then back at the elves. He hesitated for a moment, contemplating, then looked back at the wounded elf with blood pouring out of her wound and her battered and bruised sister desperately trying to remove the wood. After a moment he closed his eyes, body shaking, and let out a breath.

"Look" he began, desperately trying to think of a way to reduce the tension "I don't know who you are and I only have the faint idea of where I fucking am" He swallowed, near gasping, rushing his words out "I woke in this body that definitely isn't mine and in a house that really isn't mine as well. I thought I fucking died. I think I did!"

The two looked at him, put off guard by his outburst.

Seeing their hesitation he pressed on "My name is Zach Syd, I was on a drive with a few dumbass friends of mine and I think we crashed or something crashed into us or whatever" he shook his head. He was speaking in a rushed, panicked tone but kept trying to control himself.

"Anyway, then I wake in this…" he pointed to himself "…guys body. I think whoever was here before OD'ed cus uh, everyone kept calling me Sevastus and keept talking about some drug I took. Left a black mark in my throat"

As he babbled the two elves gazed at him in sheer, utter confusion. Until a jolt of point reminded them that one was injured.

"Ack!" Miriam grunted "I don't know what you are speaking dog but it is clear you are not right of mind"

"Ya fucking think?!" Sevastus screamed, throwing his arms up in the air.

Alia, having paused her attempts to extricate Miriam's arm, turned to her sister. "I think, there may be a grain of truth to his words"

Miriam looked at her sister like she was possessed "What madness has compelled you to believe a known liar like him?! After what he has done to you!"

Alia nodded slowly "I know, but" she looked over her shoulder at Sevastus "He hasn't run yet, even though he has no reason to stay. Besides, he does not speak like the usual Sevastus"

"That means nothing!"

"And he wielded magic"

That gave the feistier elf pause, both of them turning to Sevastus.

"…I did what?"

"Magic. Sevastus is no mage, not like his father was" Alia explained "His story. It sounds like possession"

Miriam grunted in pain. "Ahh! Fuck this. Maker curse it all!" she levelled a glare at Sevastus who let out a frustrated groan.

"Look!" he pointed to the open door "Like she said" he pointed to Alia "I could have just ran out of here and left you guys by now but instead here I am standing next to a DEAD FUCKING BODY, trying to help your dumb ass!"

That did little to soften the glare.

"Just, point the knife away from my throat. I swear I won't hurt either of you, and I'd really like to get the fuck outta here before the police come and ask why there is a fucking dead guy just laying around"

Alia looked to her sister, questioning. "The wood is lodged in deep Miri, it will take time to get it out"

Miriam looked between them, let out a groan, and then held the knife away. "Fine. Any wrong move I'll stick your vile throat"

That did little to assure him, but Sevastus swallowed his fear and moved to help. Alia jerked when he reached out a hand to take hold of the stake, nearly brushing her. but he failed to notice, consumed as he was with trying not to panic too much. He took a steadying breath, then spoke to Alia "I'll pull it back, you drag her arm out"

The bruised elf nodded hesitantly and they went into position.

"On the count of three. One, two, three!"

Miriam let out a pained scream as the stake was pulled out of her arm, still leaving shards and splinters in the open wound.

Sevastus took another breath, releasing the broken bedframe, shaky hands wiping the sweat from his brow "Right, disinfectant. Need disinfectant" he looked at Alia expectantly.

She looked at him and shrugged "I have no knowledge of medicines"

"Fuck!" he slapped his forehead, then sucked in a breath and looked around the room. He went to the cabinets scanning for whatever looked useful, eventually coming out with a bottle of what looked, and smelled, like strong alcohol and a red bottle that he was drawn to.

He held up the latter "This a health potion?"

Alia eyes widened and she nodded "Yes. I think. I remember you pouring something like that down my throat after you-" She clenched her teeth, squeezing her eyes shut. "Yes"

Sevastus nodded and handed the potion over to the elves, Alia helping her sister drink it. Meanwhile he scrummaged around, finding some bandages and went to apply them to Miriam's arm. The knife was at his throat before he realized it even moved.

He screamed in fear, jerking back, closing his eyes and putting his arms up in front of him. The sisters were blown back off their feet as a barrier suddenly appeared between them.

"Ahhh!" Sevastus didn't know who screamed louder, him or the elves.

"Jesus christ please don't do that! I was trying to help!" he pleaded, then opened his eyes again to see the sisters on the ground, groaning but thankfully not impaled upon anything.

"Control your magic!" Miriam yelled at him as she was helped to her feet.

"How?! And you tried to stab me!"

"It was a warning!"

"The fuck it was!"

"ENOUGH!" Alia's shriek silenced them both. She took a few deep breaths. "We must leave now, take those with us" she pointed to the bandages and alcohol in Sevastus' hands "We have little time to apply those now"

Happy and thankful that someone took the lead he nodded and the three rushed out the wrecked room, leaving behind the apothecaries' body.

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Leave a review! Or not, up to you really.


	2. Chapter 2: Escape and Exploration

AN: Still dont know what im doing, but thank you for showing interest.

Guest 1: Thank you, hope I can keep up the interest.

Lazyfox: Thank you for the review!

* * *

They ran through the side streets avoiding the main roads and any sort of large crowd. Alia lead the way, being able to navigate the winding alleys and keeping the trio largely out of sight. Miriam followed behind, the group, mainly Alia, managing to take a few minutes to roughly bandage her wound and fashion a makeshift sling to keep her arm as stable as possible. Sevastus took up the rear, though whether it was his choice or the fact that his drug addled and unfamiliar body slowed him down was up for debate.

Eventually after what felt like hours, at least to Sevastus, of running they stopped to take a breath, leaning against the damp brick walls of a building.

Sucking in lungful's of air Sevastos looked behind him, seeing nothing but the dark and wet alley they ran through, unoccupied save for a few rats. Placing an arm against the wall he huffed and puffed, lungs burning and legs aching.

 _'_ _May be skinnier but still fucking unfit_ '

He turned to the elves "So" He wheezed out "Where are we heading?"

Miriam narrowed her eyes at him and growled, baring her teeth. "Me and my sister are boarding a ship out of here. YOU" she a spat "Are not coming you vile creature!"

He held his hands up, drawing back "Whoa whoa fucking hell, chill with the fucking attitude, just helped you out back there" As he looked at her something clicked in his mind "…AFTER YOU JUST FUCKING MURDERED A GUY!" He pointed accusingly at her.

"To rid the world of that monster is no murder!" She bit back heatedly, good hand still gripping the knife but she kept it pressed on her wound, taking no steps towards him, though she looked like she wanted to.

"Who the fuck just shanks a guy!? What is wrong with you?!"

She was taken aback "What? Go fuck yourself you disgusting monster!"

He bristled "You just stabbed and murdered a guy, don't fucking go around calling ME a monster!"

That seemed to ignite something in her, her face contorting into a mask of pure anger as she screamed at him "YOU OWN PEOPLE, YOU TORMENT THEM AND TORTURE THEM TO FILL YOUR SICK DESIRES!"

The sheer force of her voice stunned him, a wash of cold fear coming over him that chilled his heart and ran down his spine. He took a few steps back, wide eyed.

"I…I…What?" He stared, confused and terrified of her.

Unnoticed, Alia stared at him with a guarded expression, but her eyes shone with interest and curiosity.

Sensing an opening Miriam pressed her advantage "Whips and hooks, hot brands and shackles, all these you so happily use to torture your slaves. You are more a butcher than I shem! Ive seen what you do" Her voice lowered, eyes narrowing "You are not human"

Sevastus managed to regain some of his courage, spurred on by the accusation "Hey hey hey, I didn't do shit okay? I don't know anything about torture and all that fucked up crap"

Miriam looked at him strangely, then shook her head and spat on the ground in front of him "I know what my own eyes have seen, the torment you inflict upon others, upon MY SISTER!"

Sevastus groaned "Fucking hell, I told you already, I am not who you think I am. I woke up in this, this" He struggled for the words, pointing wildly at himself "this body that isn't mine and…it's all…fuck!" he threw his hands in the air and groaned again "I didn't do shit!"

Alia cleared her throat "Are you two done? With all that yelling I couldn't imagine all of Alam not hearing"

Sevastus looked sheepish "Sorry" he muttered.

Both elves stared at him.

His eyes darted between them, confused "What? I said im sorry"

The sisters looked to each other, emerald green eyes expressing surprise.

"Anyway" Alia said after a moment "Miri, you said there was a ship?"

The feisty elf nodded "Yes, a ship to get us out of here. We will leave this accursed place!" her delight was clear to see, despite her wincing.

Alia smiled, small tears forming at the corners of her eyes as she put a hand to her mouth. She lunged, pulling Miriam into a gentle hug careful to avoid her sisters' wound.

 _'_ _Welp'_

Sevastus stayed silent, not wanting to ruin the moment. He took this time to properly examine the sisters in front of him. Both had coppery red hair, Alia's was straight and reached her shoulders while Miriam had it cut shorter in a rather rough manner. They were both quite thin, he could see the outline of bones beneath their simple clothing. Their skin was pale though dirt and bruising discoloured it somewhat. Miriam had a slave collar on with a few links of broken chain dangling off.

"But" Alia said as she pulled back, wiping her eyes "You still have your collar" she poked at the chain, then put her hand on the back of her neck "And we have our marks. Any slave hunter we encounter will immediately know we've escaped"

That seemed to dampen the fiery elf though she still held on hope "So we just sneak our way there, avoid the slavers. Besides, we have to meet a man named Alexion once we're at the docks, he'll smuggle us aboard the ship"

"Uhhhmm" Sevastus raised a hand drawing their attention to him "…What do I do?"

Again they were taken aback by his words and again Miriam shot him a glare.

"You will leave! Now! Why did you even come with us?! Why are you still here?!"

"Kidding me? Like I wanted to stay in a crime scene near a dead body?" He shivered, taking a step back from her "A fucking dead body, seriously, how can you just…up and stab a guy?"

"What?! You speak like you've not seen death before" Miriam sounded genuinely confused.

"That's 'cus I haven't! At least, not in real life and not that close. Fuck me that was fucking horrifying"

The elf shook her head and snarled "Come on" she said to her sister, taking hold of her hand "Let us go, we've wasted enough time" She flashed her knife to Sevastus "And you better not follow"

Sevastus took a few steps back with his hands in the air, doing nothing as the sisters turned and left running ahead and soon disappearing from view, footsteps becoming a distant echo in the dark alley.

"…Fuck" He looked around, then back the way they had come. Giving a last glance over his shoulder Sevastus shrugged and walked back, not knowing what else to do.

The sisters stuck to the alleys carefully dodging the main roads. Eventually they found a grated sewer entrance. Miriam slowed, inspecting it. Above the grate she saw a small, faintly etched symbol of a rat. The elf turned to her sister and nodded.

"Pray that the stories are true" Miriam muttered as she put her hands on the grate and pulled. Both elves let off a great sigh of relief when it came off easily.

They knew the stories of these particular routes and pathways dubbed the 'rat trails' that ran through the city's sewers. Every slave had at least heard about them. Special routes that supposedly were 'safe' from the ever vigilant eyes of Imperial slavers, routes that gave hope to any slave that thought of escaping their bondage.

"Thank the gods" Alia said as the two slipped through, Miriam putting the grate back on the other side.

The stench was horrendous, a heady mix of faeces and rot that made Alia wretch. Miriam fared little better but having been a slave in an apothecary's workshop had hardened her stomach.

"Ugh" Alia spat, feeling sick "Sevastus, he was…strange. I think he may have been possessed" the conversation was more to try and distract her from the stench as the sisters moved through the sewers, Miriam carefully scanning the walls looking for the rat etchings.

Miriam shook her head "You truly believed him? That vile liar? The one that caused you so much pain?"

Alia shrugged "He was different. Very different. When he spoke it did not make my skin crawl, his eyes held no malice and deceit, only confusion. And his aversion to violence was…surprising"

"Tch, he was clearly out of it. I saw it when he came into the apothecary with that brute of a sister, eyes wide and gazing as if he'd never been there before"

Alia remained hesitant "And his story, it was far too similar to tales of spiritual, or even demon possession. And he had magic! He never had magic before"

Miriam considered the words and nodded "True enough, but whatever happened to him is none of our concern. For now we have to get to the docks" She peered at a slimy brick brushing away the dirt on it.

"Do you know the way Miri?"

Miriam sighed "Not really no, I was never the courier but I did talk to him, but he knew the routes by the main roads, not the rat trails. He told me to follow Chains Street if I wanted a direct route. If we can get to the Gull Quarter though he told me that slavers aren't seen that often in there and from there we follow Vidians Way until we get to the docks"

Alia nodded "So, to the Gull Quarter" she grimaced and heaved, hand covering her nose and mouth "Before I add my stomach to this mire"

Miriam nodded, looking around. It was dark with the only sources of light coming from the various grates and storm drains dotted above them. Looking at the walls she sighed, hardly unable to see anything on them much less something as small as the rat etchings.

The noise from the outside though still filtered through and the tell-tale caws of gulls could still be heard, though faintly. Miriam and Alia listened for a moment.

"Follow the gulls?" Alia asked.

Miriam nodded "Never thought I'd appreciate that sound" she said as they walked through the sewers guided by the caws of the birds in the dark tunnels.

* * *

 _'_ _Where the fuck am I going?'_

Sevastus had been wandering since he left the alley, having no clue as to his location and struggling to gain his bearings. He emerged on what he thought was a main road, or at least a busy area judging by how many people there were around him.

Most of them stood aside as he passed them by with some bowing or nodding their heads towards him, which he found incredibly odd. Until he paid attention to the clothes. His was more richly dyed and far more elaborately decorated than most others around him, where the colours were far plainer and the material simpler. Interestingly there wasn't a shade of black amongst the crowd apart from him.

 _'_ _Im richer than they are'_ He mentally noted _'Probably upper class'_ He scanned the crowd, who also seemed to be taking a look at him, each averting their eyes when they noticed. _'They're working class? Middle class?'_

The area he was in appeared to be a craft district going by the workshops and smithies that rang with the sound of work, hammers striking metal and saws cutting wood, belching out smoke from chimneys and leaving piles of sawdust which gathered on the ground or drifted in the air. Many buildings were made of brick, some of which were stained black by the smoke or dirtied and not cleaned. Slaves were everywhere, these looking far more raggedy than the slaves Sevastus had seen back at the house nor even Miriam and Alia. Some might as well have been wearing sacks.

Sevastus paused, eyes spotting something that made him stop. It was a giant, at least seven feet tall with ash grey skin, fraying black hair and stumps on its head that indicated it once had horns.

 _'_ _Qunari'_ He gazed wide eyed at the creature, a being that only existed in a video game. That was only supposed to exist in a video game.

The Qunari woke a heavy looking yoke around his neck that was connected to a stone wall behind him by chains. Sevastus moved to take a closer look. Shackles enclosed his wrists and ankles, digging into his skin and further tying him to the wall of the smithy where he was 'working', swinging a heavy hammer down on a piece of heated metal. He wore the bare shreds of what once was a shirt and trousers which, going by the amount of burns on his body, provided no protection from the heated sparks that flew from the impact of the hammer.

 _'_ _Fuck me they are scarier in real life, but…'_ He looked at the Qunari's face. Sevastus, or rather Zach, knew the Qunari through the stoic Sten who was annoying to please during Origins, the boastful Iron Bull who he never thought of as more than a cool character or the Arishok, the frustrating boss that took an entire hour to defeat by abusing game mechanics. All of them were characters in a game. That was how he interacted with them.

 _'…_ _He's a fucking slave'_

This Qunari was not a character in a game. It was not a programed NPC. It was a living creature of flesh and blood. And it was chained to the wall.

"Ah, appreciating the merchandise milord?" The Blacksmith, a tall and stocky man sporting chestnut brown hair and small moustache noticed Sevastus lingering outside his workshop. He put down his measuring tools and approached with a wide smile, stopping at a respectful distance.

Sevastus turned his eyes way from the Qunari to the blacksmith "Yeahhh, sure…"

The man's eyes lit up. Sevastus swore he could have seen dollar signs in them.

"Well come milord, come! Inspect at your will Tivanon's Smithy where only the finest of metal is forged to the quality set the by esteemed Guild of Smiths" He directed towards the open air building with his arms and stood aside, friendly grin on his face.

Sevastus, not really knowing what he was doing but unable to say no, entered the building heading towards its storefront where there were various forged items were on display. Set on hooks were rows on rows of horseshoes, hammers, tongs, and other everyday tools that wouldn't look out of place in a DIY shop. That also seemed to include slave collars, chains and shackles.

The Smith, Tivanon Sevastus assumed, stepped behind the counter still wearing his broad smile. He appeared genuinely friendly and happy that he scored a potential patron.

"So my esteemed Lord what could you have a need for hmm?" Tivanon pointed to the rows of horeshoes "Perhaps the finest shoes for your noble steeds?" He saw Sevastus' unsure look and quickly pointed to another product "or perhaps sturdy collars. If you have a specific design to fit the fashion I am sure I will be able to accommodate!"

Sevastus was struck by the dissonance between the smiling man who obviously just wanted the rare chance to sell his wares to a noble and the Qunari slave he owned.

 _'_ _Different perspective on normality'_ His inner historian was coming out _'Owning slaves is as normal as owning a pet in here'_

Seeing that Tivanon was looking at him expectantly Sevastus cleared his throat "Well you seem to have fine…wares"

He cringed as the word left his mouth _'Oh good lord'_

Tivanon however beamed at the perceived compliment "Oh thank you my lord, my Smithy is my life's work. I inherited it from my father who taught me all he knew"

Sevastus nodded hesitantly "Yes, well he was a good teacher it seems" He rubbed the back of his head looking around.

Tivanon nodded with a wistful smile "Yes indeed" He blinked for a moment seemingly remembering his company "But I apologise milord, you are an important man and here I hold you in less than worthy company"

Sevastus raised his hand quickly "It's quite alright, I…enjoy looking around"

Which was somewhat true. Always having had interest in most things historical the fact that he was in a real, working smithy, albeit one in a different world altogether, was a wondrous experience. Though, it was dampened somewhat by the sheer oddity of it all.

Tivanon raised a brow and shrugged "Of, uhm, of course, whatever you wish milord. Uhm" He searched for something to say "But, if nothing here strikes your fancy then perhaps you can go see my stall in the district market, my daughter oversees it and it is where some of my best creations are displayed"

"Uhh, yeah, sure" _'What the fuck else am I going to do?'_

Tivanon nodded eagerly and escorted Sevastus out of his smithy, pointing down the road "It's the one with the sign of a hammer upright above an anvil, my daughter's name is Fabia. Tell her you visited me"

Sevastus nodded, glad that there was somewhere where he could go to and not just aimlessly wander. "Thank you" he said to Tivanon.

The smith laughed, then caught himself and bowed "It has been an honour milord, I will remember this day for the rest of my years! The Makers blessings upon you!"

"Thanks, and yourself" Sevastus didn't really know what else to say.

As the nobleman left the smithy Tivanon looked around and saw the looks from the people on the street and the workshops around. He gave an exaggerated shrug and a smug grin, chuckling to himself as they began to approach him with questions at the ready.

* * *

Sevastus had arrived at the market and not for the first time stopped just to see it all. Though he was no stranger to open air marketplaces seeing one in such a setting as this was an experience he wanted to soak in. Plus, he needed a moment to just pause and think after all that had happened so far.

 _'_ _Im in a completely different world in a different body. Might still be a dream, might be in a coma in a hospital somewhere. But, maybe I should enjoy the moment while I can'_

Like before it seemed seeing a nobleman was an oddity in the area and as such drew curious gazes from amongst the market goers. Not too soon after some began whispering but none approached him.

 _'_ _It's like they've never seen someone like me before'_

Shaking his head he walked through the market trying to ignore the attention, focusing instead on the merchandise on display and trying not think too much on his situation. Though, with the frequent sight of elven and the occasional qunari slave such thoughts popped up with irritating regularity.

Which was why Sevastus immersed himself with the wares rather than people. He always liked window shopping.

The objects for sale here were for the most part what he assumed were common, everyday items made from the local workshops. Things he saw back at the lavish home but far simpler, and readily available in large quantities. The market was truly bustling with goods.

 _'_ _A good indication of town wealth'_ He caught sight of a slave as the thought passed by _'…But all things have a price'_

Eventually he found himself approaching Tivanon's stall where he saw someone who he assumed was the smith's daughter. She was young, a little on the tall side with a fit physique, her long black hair done up in a loose bun. She was wearing simple clothing, a leather apron over a greyed shirt and leather trousers. She was directing an elf slave though not with any perceivable sternness, simply pointing at something while she wrote on a ledger.

"Move the cutlery set to the right Ovan" Fabia said to the elf who nodded with a 'yes mistress'. Looking up from the ledger she spotted Sevastus approaching and did a double take, dropping her quill. "Oh, uhm, milord, uhm" She was struggling for words.

Sevastus raised a hand and smiled, hopefully easing the woman "I uh, was directed here by your dad, uhm, father. I was at his smithy earlier"

The woman blinked, expression unsure "Oh, uhm…What, what did he say?"

Starting to feel awkward Sevastus shifted his focus onto the goods on display. Like back at the smithy the goods were mostly various commodity items, tools and the like. However his eyes caught something that jumped in his vision. He hesitantly reached out for it then paused, looking at the woman.

"Oh, he said this was where the best goods were on display"

Fabia composed herself after a moment though she still looked a little shocked, looking to where his hand was reaching. "Ah" she calmed herself, putting on her best selling face despite the situation "You have a good eye, milord" she picked up the object and handed it to him "Inspect at your leisure"

Sevastus took it gently. It was an amulet, an eagle with its wings spread wide. It reminded him of how eagles were depicted in ancient Rome. It was made of silver, shining and polished, its eyes little rubies that stared at him. Running his fingertips over the metal he felt its smoothness and the grooves that formed the smallest detail.

"The silver came from mines in the High Reaches, mined and smelted by the Dwarves. It is a quality unmatched anywhere else in the Imperium" Fabia spoke like the saleswoman she was. Sevastus found it amusing having had his own experience with salespeople. "Much better than the local silver milord, and cheaper as well!"

"It's beautiful" he muttered, then looked back at the woman "How much is it?"

"Hmmm" Fabia put a finger to her cracked lips, considering how much she could push this without causing insult "It is a finely made piece my lord, you seem to recognize that. Usually it would be a premium, but for you I can make an exception. Fifty stavrata is a good solid price"

 _'…_ _.what in the hell is a stavrata?'_

Sevastus searched through his pockets not realizing until this point that he didn't know if he even had any money, or what that money looked like. Feeling metal objects that were fairly circular he pulled them out. In his hand were gold coins of various sizes stamped with unfamiliar markings. Inspecting a particularly shiny piece that seemed new, on one side was the head of a man he did not recognize but with the word 'Archon' written underneath. On the other side was an insignia of a serpentine dragon. Around the edges were words and numerals: 9:41 Dragon, Tevinter Imperial Mint.

His heart sank and he heaved a sigh as he saw it. The final confirmation. The last hammer on the nail.

He shook his head. Spacing out seemed to be his thing today.

"Sorry" He muttered quickly and dropped three gold coins onto the counter. Fabia's brows shot up so far it was like she was electrocuted.

"Uhm! Milord, that is far too much. I need only one solidus"

He looked dumbly at her for a moment then realised what she meant. "Oh, sorry" he took out the excess coins.

Transaction completed with lingering awkwardness Sevastus muttered a quick thanks and left before the redness he could feel on his cheeks started to show through the tan. A distant part of him enjoyed the experience though, as something familiar in a strange environment. Behind him Fabia was staring at his back with a confused expression.

As he moved, now that he was paying attention, the crowd seemed to part slightly before his wake, or at least those that noticed him coming stood to the side more often than not. He was still getting weird looks wherever he turned his head.

Sevastus also took note of the armoured figures every now and then that patrolled in pairs or more wearing kettle helmets, chainmail and armed with spears, longswords and large, round shields. Over their chainmail was a green tabard with a black image of a tower behind a crenelated wall, with lighting striking from above. Surrounding the image were the words Indomitus, Invictus, Insuperablis.

 _'_ _Oh shit guards'_ He panicked for a moment when one of the patrols appeared in front of him when the crowd parted, mind going back to the scene in the apothecary. He quickly turned and began swiftly walking away hoping to blend into the crowd.

"Milord! Hold please!" Someone called out from behind him and he stopped in his tracks.

 _'_ _Shit!'_

Hearing the jingling of metal get closer he turned and saw that one of the guards was approaching him.

"Milord, where is your escort? Are you alone?" The man asked with a worried tone to his voice.

Sevastus shook his head resisting the urge to put his hands up.

The man nodded "Then come with me if you don't mind milord, I will escort you"

Sevastus gulped, sweat beading down his forehead as his heart rate jumped. He followed the guard as he was being escorted to someplace. The only solace he found was that the guard wasn't actively trying to arrest him.

 _'_ _Please god don't let them know about the dead guy'_

* * *

The pungent stink of the sewer did not abate the longer they stayed down there, much to the sisters' dismay. Alia had already wretched a few times and Miriam was looking greener and greener whenever she passed by a shaft of light as they followed their ears. They tried not to think too much on Miriam's wound which had already bled through the bandages. Alia hadn't seen her sister move the arm in a while.

Thankfully for both of them the sound of gulls had gotten steadily louder meaning they were approaching the harbour, and freedom.

"Up here Ali, I think" Miriam pointed with her good hand to a grate above them and began climbing the metal ladder. Alia followed crushing down her worry that Miriam's voice sounded weaker than before.

At the top of the ladder Miriam pushed against the grate but it wouldn't budge. Grunting she wedged her wounded arm over a metal bar to hold herself steady, then mustered her strength, gripped the grate with her good arm and began to shake and jostle it, feeling the rusted screws start to give way. However she tired after a few seconds feeling her energy drain.

"Miri move, ill do it" Alia called from below and the wounded elf nodded, sweat beading down her face.

Shifting positions Alia tried to shift the grate. Through some heavy effort and a lot of noise the screws sheared and the grate came off with ease. Alia clambered out and helped Miriam do the same.

"Halt!"

Alia snapped her head to the direction of the voice. It was a guard with his spear out pointing at them. His partner drew her blade and both advanced quickly towards the elves.

"Fuck!" The sisters scrambled to their feet and ran full pelt the other direction, sandaled feet hitting cobblestone at lighting pace sending dirt and pebbles flying behind them.

The guards pursued, one of them pulling out a whistle which she blew in a sequence. Nearby other patrols were alerted and began to respond. Soon the cawing of gulls was drowned out by the blowing of whistles and shouts as the city guard chased the escaping slaves.

It was a contest of manoeuvre in the roads and alleys of the Gull Quarter, the guards attempting to hem the sisters to a dead end and the sisters trying to find a way to get free. However, outnumbered and with no knowledge of the district the sisters were eventually cornered when they dived into an alley only to find a shield wall blocking their way. Miriam turned to see that two more were behind them. All had their spears out and were now moving towards them.

Panic, barely supressed during the chase, came out in full from the wounded elf and she gripped her knife tightly. She swung wide to the pair to their back but did nothing more than bat at their spearheads.

Letting out a frustrated scream she dived under the spears, throwing herself at the shields in a futile effort to push them back.

"Miri!" Alia reached out to her sister, tears of despair running down her face as she too tried to push her way through.

"No! No! NOOO!" Miriam shrieked as she wailed at the guards, knife scoring a lucky hit as it cut through a guard's cheek when he opened his mouth to yell. His partner released her spear and punched Miriam away, the gauntlet of mail impacting against the bony cheek of the raving elf sending her back in a daze. She followed through with a bash with her shield, the metal boss finding Miriam's ribs with a crack which sent the elf to her feet.

Alia screamed but the wounded guard silenced her with a punch to her cheek sending her down. The guards set upon them with fists, shields and boots until all resistance was beaten out. Miriam was left unconscious while Alia weakly pleaded for mercy, hands barely holding in front of her battered face as she sobbed. Satisfied that the sisters would no longer strugglle the guards shackled and dragged the sisters out of the alley.

In the distance, moored at the harbour was the ship Siren's Call. On her bow stood a gorgeous dusky woman, long chestnut hair tied back by a blue bandana. She wore an elaborate gold neckpiece and had a piercing below her lower lip. Gold-brown eyes peered through a telescope at the scene of two beaten elves being carried out of an alley.

Isbaela sighed, lips thinning into a line as she put her telescope down. "Creed" she called out and one of her crew looked up from cleaning the deck.

"Ya Cap'tn?"

Isabela kept her eyes in the same direction though she could no longer see what was happening. "Go get Alexion, we have a change of plans"

"Aye aye"

Looking through her telescope again Isabela caught sight of the elven sisters just as they were taken out of view, towards the city jail.

She stood there contemplating for a moment, then sighed again, fingers drumming across her knuckles "What to do, what to do"

Unbidden, an image of a man with blood smeared across his nose flashed in her mind. Isabela blinked, stopping her drumming. "Alright, alright. Hawke can't be the _only_ selfless hero this side of the Waking Sea"

* * *

AN: Thank you for reading! Please leave a review if you feel like it.


	3. Chapter 3: Revelation and Reunion

A/N: Hello people. Thank you all for the follows, favourites and reviews so far, they are much apreciated.

Guest: Thank you! Yes, my main focus is the world building, especially trying to relate it to ours. Maybe im doing that too much though, I dont know. There isnt a lot written about the Tevinter Empire that's in depth so I try and cover it with stuff similar from our own history. A few times I feel its way too blatant.

Lazyfox: Thanks for the review! That's really good to hear that my descriptions translates well from my head into words. Its nice to know im good on that front.

* * *

Sevastus was lead to a different district of the city and the difference between this and the other district was stark. Dirty brick buildings and worn cobble roads gave way to clean walls and streets. Here and there was the occasional marble building which stood out, typically larger than most of the buildings around them and often having a lot of foot traffic. Sevastus assumed they must have been serving an administrative function.

The people were different too, he noted. Though it wasn't sparse, there were less of them on the street. Granted they didn't appear to be near any markets. The style and colour of clothing changed as well, from simple and practical to colourful and elegant. Masks were also pervasive as well as elaborate headdresses the likes of which his 'mother' was wearing. Those seemed to act like heraldry, each one was unique and served to identify a person from the crowd. Even the slaves were dressed better wearing clean dresses and tunics as they accompanied their masters. Sevastus couldn't see any Qunari out in the open.

"Here you go milord, the Praetor District. You don't have to worry about mixing with Soporati without escort, or Maker forbid the praesumptor scum"

Sevastus nodded, not knowing what either of those things were. "Of course, thank you, sir"

The guards' eyes widened and he put his hand up with a bashful look to his face "Oh no problem milord no problem, only doing my utmost for the city and for yourself"

Sevastus nodded as he took off his vest, feeling warm from all the physical activity, plus the fact that the sun was high in the sky. "Im sure, thank you, for…doing…that" Again, he did not know the words to speak.

As his emblem came into view the guard's expression turned from bashful to shocked "Oh, oh L-Lord Dracolin" he sputtered out, then snapped into attention and gave a salute "Hail, Lord Dracolin!"

Sevastus was frozen in surprise as the man gave him a salute, arm outstretched and palm up. He knew the roots of the salute, from the days of ancient Rome, but a rather different image appeared in his mind.

"Uhm…" He said after a long moment of awkwardness "…at ease…?"

With practiced swiftness the guard settled at the at ease position, holding his head up and eyes locked forward.

Looking around Sevastus saw that a few of the locals were looking at them, though they tried to disguise it, hiding behind fans or casually turning away.

"Uhm, you are dismissed" Sevastus cautiously ordered the guard who nodded swiftly.

"Ser!"

With that, the guard did an about face and marched away, chainmail jingling to the tune of his footsteps.

Sevastus stood there trying to figure out why the guard acted that way, having been polite and casual when he escorted the 'wandering nobleman'.

 _'…_ _He acted like I was an officer'_. Though he was by no means familiar with military culture, the way the man acted was as if he encountered a superior, and not in a way he expected.

"Oh Sevastus!" a woman called out to him and he turned to see who.

Inside an elaborately decorated open air carriage pulled along by two horses was a masked woman waving politely at him. She wore a courtly dress, dark green on the outside with white gold lining and embroidery depicting wheat swaying near the seams. A blue silk sash crossed from her left shoulder to her right hip, held to the shoulder by a golden pin the size of his palm. The pin was a scale with the two pans even, the whole thing surrounded by a golden laurel wreath.

Her russet hair was pulled back and braided into two bits that fell to the top of her chest. It was adorned with jewelled pins and a large golden rose bloomed above her right temple. Inch long orange topaz earrings hung from her ears attached by elegant clasps that covered the bottom quarter of her ears. Her white porcelain mask, trimmed with gold, covered the top half of her face. From the top of it emerged golden stalks of wheat that curved outwards, adorned with small jewels that sparkled along the head of the wheat. Her headdress sat on top of her hair, a golden circle with rays jutting out much like a sun. She also wore a few jewelled golden rings and a gold bracelet with an impressively large emerald in the centre.

"Come, come my dear get aboard" she beckoned with small, fanning movements of her shining fingers while she patted the cushioned seat across from her.

 _'_ _I might as well be a puppet on a string at this point with how much im getting pulled around'_

He sighed internally and shrugged, taking up the offer to hitch a ride on a carriage with a stranger that seemed to know him. Getting this close he could smell her rosy perfume, rich but not overly invasive to his nose. It was quite pleasant to smell.

"Ah, how good it is to see you" She smiled sweetly at him. He couldn't tell if it was genuine or if she was just being polite, most of her face being hidden by the mask.

"Uh huh" Sevastus replied, more focused on her companion next to her which he didn't see before.

He was an elf, taller, more muscular and generally healthier looking than the normal slave. He wore brigandine armour with a pair of plated gauntlets covering his arms and sabatons on his legs. They appeared slimmer than pieces of armour Sevastus had seen before in museums, conforming to the elf's smaller frame.

A steel helmet lay on his lap, a ridged cap with cheek and nose guards. A steel sword with a dark green handle was propped up against the carriage by his knee. The elf's left hand was within easy reach if he wanted to go for it.

The woman gave an amused chuckle "Steel draws your eyes better than flesh? Perhaps I should start dressing Philippa in armour for you to take an interest in her then"

A flush of red shined on his tanned cheeks and the building next to them suddenly looked like an interesting art piece.

Unseen, the woman raised a brow "What, cat got your tongue?"

When all that elicited was a simple shrug and a muttered "Not feeling the best today" Camilla peered at the man curiously.

"…What have you been doing today Sevastus? It's not often you come here on your own" She snapped her fingers and the driver, a human, drove the horses onwards in a gentle trot.

"Uhm…I was…browsing, in the market" he pointed towards the direction he came from.

Camilla turned to look "Hmm? The market is in the other direction…" She thought for a moment, then turned to look back at him "…Unless you mean the one in the craft district?" she sounded a mix between surprised and shocked.

"I guess?" He shrugged.

She drew back slightly, hand over her open mouth "My, my. Alone?"

Sevastus nodded which seemed to only increase her shock. She shook her head in disbelief and put her hand on his knee "Sevastus, my dear nephew, I know your family is one of bravery and soldiery but it does not mean you can be foolish as well!" She admonished.

Sevastus simply shook his head and shrugged "It wasn't dangerous or anything"

Camilla didn't appear to agree "Sevastus! The soporati are dirty, unhealthy at best. To go near them is to invite disease upon your body" she shook her head, shivering at the mere thought apparently "And without escort and not even your sword? Nephew, that is beyond simple brazenness even from a Dracolin. What were you doing there?"

 _'_ _Running from a crime scene'_ He thought.

"I was…shopping" was his reply.

Camilla was incredulous "Is that so? Pray tell what was so…alluring you braved the sea of soporati?"

"Uhmm" His eyes went to the eagle necklace he bought still in his hand.

Camilla reached and took it from his open palm letting it hang from her hand. The eagle swayed gently, sunlight from the midday sun reflecting off its polished surface. The little ruby eyes sparkled under the light.

"A trinket? You bought…a trinket?"

He shrugged "It's a pretty trinket"

Camilla began to examine it in closer detail "Why did you buy it?"

 _'_ _Cus it looked cool'_

"I thought it looked nice?"

She chortled a bit "If you fancy simplicity then yes, I can agree. Still, to what end did you buy this for?"

"Hey, the woman said it was silver from the High Reaches and mined by Dwarves. I was sold" _'Although, in hindsight, I was probably suckered in. Again. Not for the first time'_

Expecting another negative reply Sevastus was surprised when suddenly started chuckling after a moment.

"Oh, oh my dear Sevastus. I was wondering if you had lost your mind, I still am in fact, but at least I can see the reason behind your madness" she handed the necklace back to him, cheeks slightly flushed from laughter "Wearing silver from the mainland and made by soporati?" She shook her head, apparently greatly amused "And I suppose you intend to wear that to the Flavian's banquet?"

Her amusement died down a little, expression turning serious "Still, it was dangerous and foolish of you to go unescorted"

Sevastus, greatly confused but following his philosophy of 'just deal with it' simply shrugged "Im sorry"

Camilla nodded "Very well" she patted his knee "You worry your mother enough, so I will not tell her of this incident. But please, know that the immortality of youth is but an illusion and you are Dracolin's only living male" She closed her eyes and shook her head slightly "And though your sister is the eldest, you and I both know she is not swimming in suitors"

Something in him bristled at that. The feeling was so sudden it surprised him and he managed to catch himself before he spurted something out.

Camilla looked at him.

He paused, mouth open slightly as he thought about what to say "…Their loss"

 _'_ _Second time that happened today. Why is this happening? Why do I feel so protective of that woman?'_

Camilla politely agreed with a brief nod of her head "Anyway, I am heading back to my home. The court meeting was inconveniently early today and I have yet to have lunch. I bid you, join me. It has been some time since you and I have had a conversation"

Driven more by the thought of free food than anything else, Sevastus agreed, not that he had any other options. All he wanted to do was to get some rest and time to think things through, so far having little chance to consider his situation and what he was going to do about it.

 _'_ _Im in a video game, a very real video game'_ He delved into his thoughts, gazing at the sights around him, the clean brick buildings with their stained glass windows, the people with their fancy and colourful clothing, as well the slaves that followed them.

 _'_ _The Tevinter Imperium was based on the Roman and Byzantine Empires, more the latter than the former. They enslaved the elves and wage an endless war with the Qunari'_

He turned away from the cityscape for a moment to look at the woman he was riding with who was now reading a small, leather bound book. _'Who is she? And what could she mean by soporati? Could she mean the people? Is that a social class or a grouping of some sort? Clearly she's not one of them'_

Being from the United Kingdom he was no alien to class divisions ' _However this seems way worse. She disdains them. But, not too strange in time periods like these'_

He looked at himself _'What am I then? Nobility or just someone of higher stature?'_

Something clicked in his head _'Oh right shit, Magic is a thing'_ He looked down at his hand, remembering the weird shield and the seemingly force-like power he exuded back at the apothecary, as well as the apparent surprise from the elven sisters. _'And I have it, when I don't think this guy had it before'_

As the carriage rolled by he noted the large, grand towers that were the tallest buildings in the city. Banners flew on their numerous spires high in the sky, symbols and images that he felt were familiar but did not know what they were or their meaning. The towers themselves he assumed were the classic mage towers, though he did not know why they had three of them.

 _'_ _And mages rule Tevinter. Then, im not with people at the top of the social ladder'_ He looked over at the woman again and she caught his eye, the corner of her lip turning.

Sevastus tried to pass it off as looking to the other side of the carriage. Going by her continued smirk, she wasn't falling for it. _'Right. Anyway, if she has such low view of those beneath her, what do those on top think of us? Though maybe it could just be a personal thing. Hopefully'_

 _'_ _Then again'_ He looked at the people around them _'they seem to be segregated from each other, which may be good for me. Cool as magic may be, being part of the power players in a place where I don't know what the fuck im doing? Yea, I'll be buried in a shallow grave in a week'_

He sighed, put his elbow on the carriage and rested his chin on his open palm _'Can I hide the fact that I have magic? It's a magical nation, someone somewhere would probably be able to tell. Shit'_

The prospect of having power in the Tevinter Imperium and all that entailed was a terrifying one. Literal cut-throat politics, schemes and plots and magical duels like any decent fantasy franchise. However, these had very real consequences on him, as such, he had little desire to get involved in any of these. The adventurous side of him was tempered by the far, far greater desire to continue existing. He had died once already, he did not fancy doing it again.

 _'_ _God fuck, what am I going to do?'_

He shook his head.

 _'_ _I have no fucking clue'_

He heaved another sigh at such a depressing thought.

Camilla arched her brow at him but said nothing, choosing instead to gaze at Sevastus going through her own thoughts.

* * *

Alia was frightened.

Locked in a dark, damp, filthy cell with her wounded sister who was barely managing to stay conscious, she was absolutely frightened. Bruised face stained with tears and blood she tightened the dirty bandage around Miriam's arm in the vain hope that it would do _something_ to help her sister.

"Im sorry Ali, im sorry" Miriam whispered, head lolling back and forth, her only mobile arm blindly seeking her sister "I tried, I tried". Tears ran down the fiery elf's face which were dyed red by the blood.

Alia took her sister into an embrace, hugging her head to her chest "It's okay Miri, it's okay" she said whilst tears were falling down her face into her sisters fiery red hair. "Im here with you Miri, we're together and I love you. I love you, okay?"

Alia choked down a sob "Whatever happens I love you Miri. I don't blame you, I don't, I won't ever"

Miriam cried into her sister's chest in great heaving sobs. Alia could do nothing but simply hug her tighter, offering her warmth and what little comfort she could.

That was how Annabelle had found them.

"I do not recognise these slaves" she said to the guardsman as they stood behind the bars of the cell, the only source of light being the torch he carried.

The guardsman shrugged "That one" he pointed to Alia "bears the Dracolin mark. Both appear to be siblings and as I said, were captured attempting to escape"

"Hmm" She looked at the elves, face set in an impassive mask made all the more intimidating by the actual mask covering half of her face. Alia was looking her way but avoided eye contact.

"You" She pointed to Alia "You are Sevastus Dracolin's slave?"

The elf sucked in a breath to help calm herself down "Yes mistress" she said demurely.

"When did he buy you?" She was direct, her tone suggesting the answer better be as well.

Alia tried to remember through a mind that was not running at full capacity, not helped by the fact that she could sense Annabelle's growing ire. "A-a month ago mistress" she stuttered out finally.

"From where?"

"The-the apothecary Kovaston-"

" _Master_ Kovaston"

Alia was silenced by the sharp correction, flinching back as if she had been slapped "M-master Kovaston"

She held tighter onto Miriam to stop her shaking hands. The sense of fear this woman made her feel was different from the wild panic she had experienced earlier. This fear chilled her, froze her in place and made her feel like a very small child, lost and alone. Annabelle's presence was simply oppressive.

The guardsman cleared his throat to draw Annabelle's attention "Former apothecary ma'am. Guards were sent there earlier and found the man dead"

Immediately the temperature of the room plummeted as Annabelle levelled a terrifying glare at the guardsman who looked very much like he had drawn the short end of the straw.

"…my brother?" Annabelle had inherited her mother's calm but frightening tone.

"We did not find him ma'am" The guardsman kept his head down.

Annabelle turned her rage filled gaze to Alia, expectantly.

"He-he ran behind us, m-mistress"

"Where is he?"

The elf shook her head "I don't know mistress"

She heard the crack first, then felt the pain. The end of the whip snapped across her face sending her back onto Miriam who grunted, spurned back into consciousness from a brief lull. Alia put her hand to the red wound feeling a trickle of blood from where the whip broke through skin on her jaw, little teardrops forming at the corner of her eyes as she scrambled to get back on her knees acting on instinct. She choked down another sob, steeling herself from breaking down knowing it would only further harm her.

Annabelle coiled her whip slowly but did not stow it away "I require a better answer"

Alia sucked in a breath, the whip mark glowing a hot, angry red and stinging fiercely. "He-he's in the craft district. It's wh-where we last saw him"

"Search for him" Annabelle ordered the guard then pointed with her whip to Alia "And you will come with me"

Alia couldn't help but let out a sob, seeking her sister's hand and clasping it tightly. "I love you Miri, don't ever forget" she whispered.

The cell door opened and it took another crack of the whip to get Alia to leave her sister.

* * *

Sevastus bit into the soft, sweet and utterly delicious slice of baked pear and could help but moan in appreciation. There was more in front of him, swimming in cinnamon spiced syrup and presented in a circle of slices on a small decorated silver platter.

"A starter for your tastes my dear" Camilla said as she pierced a soft, preserved apple slice with a silver fork and, with a delicate and practiced motion, brought it to her mouth.

Sevastus remembered the impromptu lecture on dining manners earlier that day and tried to stick to it, though going by the amused and slightly confused glances he was getting from the woman he wasn't doing a good job of it.

"Thank you" he said genuinely thankful. It was comforting to have a little bit of regularity in this unfamiliar world, though the historian in him was absolutely jumping with glee at almost everything that he saw.

Camilla chuckled "You and your sweet tooth"

Both of them finished their starters though some small bites were left on the table, Sevastus trying out the nuts and small pastries, washing it down with spiced wine which tasted low on the alcohol content. The man was enjoying himself, both with the food and the sheer opulence of the tableware, and the dining in general. All of the plates, cups and utensils were made of silver and highly decorated, shining with a good polish and were works of art unto themselves.

Also adding to the atmosphere was the fact that they were in a garden within an atrium. Beautiful flowers bloomed around them arrayed in pretty hues of purple, white and gold. Marble columns ringed the outside supporting a tiled roof over a walkway and a small, clean looking pool was in the middle of the garden, close to where they were sat.

They were sitting, or in Camilla's case laying, on lounge chairs made of a dark, almost black, wood, scenes of slaves harvesting wheat were carved on the base and up along the arms. It was upholstered with a soft bed, probably stuffed with feathers, and covered in a sheet of dark green velvet which was embroidered with gold thread depicting the fruits of a bountiful harvest. Figs, pears, apples and other fruits as well as bushels of wheat and barley.

 _'_ _Symbolism is quite direct, she, or her family, probably own a bunch of land. Usually means very rich and powerful, but is she a mage?'_

The thought came when he was inspecting the silver goblet in his hand. Seeing his fascination made Camilla chuckle again, though the curious look in her eye had yet to go away.

"It has been a while since we talked, I never you knew you had such a curiosity for silver"

Realising he had been caught admiring the goblet after he had already drank the wine Sevastus cleared his throat and put the cup down, whereupon a slave poured more wine into it, which surprised him a little.

"It is…shiny…" He said lamely.

 _'_ _Fucking Christ'_ He mentally palmed his head after the words came out of his mouth.

Thankfully that only seemed to amuse Camilla even more who by this point had taken off her mask. Though she called him nephew she had little resemblance to his 'mother', in fact she looked a little younger though still older than him. He estimated she was in her mid-thirties, perhaps older. Her sash was draped over her lounge and the golden pin that fixed it was set on the table. This close Sevastus could see the word 'Preatores de Laeteans' was engraved on the bottom of it.

Coming down from a small bout of laughter Camilla wiped her lips "So, my dear nephew, how are you of late? Your appointment to Aediles must keep you busy, though I wouldn't imagine it to be too difficult considering you work with your sister and your mother held that position before"

 _'…_ _so much for not having power. Shit…Im a Politian as well, fuck!'_

"It's…going well. My…sister does help me a lot" He managed to get out, thinking hard about his words, lying not something that came naturally to him.

 _'_ _Just answer her question, don't say anything that makes you look even more suspicious'_

She nodded "It is good that your family controls the city guard. With the _esteemed_ Legate overriding the Ordo Decurionum at will it gives me much comfort to know Alam still has bite" She sighed, drinking a sip of wine "Still, it is a shame about your father. We all mourn his untimely death. The loss of a man of Alam amongst the Legate's command is a blow to our grand city"

He nodded "Yes, a shame"

"Hmm" she stirred her goblet a little "Perhaps in time you can reclaim that position. Your marriage to Livia" she looked at him with a serious expression for a moment "No matter her families backstabbing objections" her expression softened "will carry through, me and your mother are seeing to that"

 _'…_ _wait what?'_

"Huh?" He paused mid bite through a pastry.

She nodded "Yes, the Aretino's will not be withdrawing from this contract"

 _'…_ _FUCK! SHIT! WHAT!?'_

"Oh. Okay"

Camilla raised a brow but before she could say anything their main course had arrived, carried by a small train of slaves headed by a human who wore an apron. The table was cleaned and cleared and a new set of silver was laid on, as well as food.

Sevastus noticed the main course first. Tender, slipping off the bone lamb shanks surrounded by a ring of thick, fat sausages with steamed vegetables; carrots, parsnips, onions and garlic piled on and around it. On another plate came a steaming pile of fragrant rice with raisins and herbs. Smaller platters contained various sauces and there were two silver jugs of what he assumed was more wine, perhaps different flavours.

Still, as mouth-watering as the meal was, it was not enough to distract him from the very sudden news that he was in an _arranged marriage_.

 _'_ _What the everloving fuck!'_

An engraved silver plate depicting a soldier, or at least a man in armour, was set in front of him and food was put on by a slave who was being directed by the chef.

"Thank you Marcus" Camilla thanked the chef who nodded politely, then she turned to Sevastus "You look shocked my dear, why so?"

"Uh…I…Didn't think I'd be getting married?"

She raised a brow and gave him a look that all but said 'really?' "Sevastus, you truly thought your mother and I would allow the Aretino's to withdraw from their blood-bound contract? By the Maker no. You will have your wife my dear nephew and the Dracolin's will remain true Laetans"

 _'_ _I don't want a fucking wife! Crap, fuck!'_

"Food not to your liking my dear?" Camilla had noticed he had yet to even lift a fork, too busy staring into his food rather than eating it.

Sevastus shook his head, willing himself to calm down despite the raging storm in his head. "Sorry" he muttered and began to eat, not noticing that he was no longer trying to maintain proper etiquette.

Camilla however said nothing, merely observing.

The meal was pleasant, a sensation for the tongue, however it was subdued in conversation. Sevastus was too preoccupied with his thoughts while Camilla was comfortable in the silence.

However they were interrupted when a human manservant came up to Camilla and whispered to her. She nodded, put down her utensils, wiped her mouth and addressed Sevastus "My dear, the City Guard are at my doorstep. They are looking for you"

Dread gripped his heart and his stomach dropped into a pit.

 _'_ _FUUUUUCKKK!'_

Camilla nodded once more as the manservant whispered something again "They say that your sister is looking for you"

He blinked, the sudden panic dissipating a little. _'Okay, maybe it's not all that bad. Im a Politian right? My family's rich, I can get away with murder'_

Calming himself as best he could he stood and walked towards the entrance, Camilla following shortly after. There he saw a guardswoman who was standing to attention. She saluted she saw him, arm outstretched and palm open.

"Hail Aediles!"

Sevastus drew back slightly in surprise _'Fuck that's weird'_

"Uh, yes?"

"Aediles Annabelle requests your presence milord! She has ordered the city guard to search for you"

"Uh, yeah. Sure…Where am I going?"

The woman seemed caught off guard by the way she blinked, looking at him in surprise. However she composed herself quickly "Come with me my lord, I will escort you to Aediles Annabelle"

He gulped, turning to look at an amused Camilla. "Go on my dear, we will have lunch another day"

He smiled politely, managing to hide his true feeling "I would love that. Thanks"

 _'_ _To be fair the food was great. Just, could have done with less info'_

He gave a rather hesitant wave to the woman and left, following the guardswoman. Camilla watched after him, a curious glimmer in her eye.

* * *

"Sevastus!" Annabelle pulled him into a rib crushing hug, wide smile on her lips. Again that weird feeling welled up in him. He felt glad, happy that she was happy. He gently patted her on her back as they separated, hands trailing down her arms and entwining into her fingers.

"Ah, hey"

Annabelle shook her head, elation clear in her eyes. "Brother, Maker you worried me" She turned, grabbed Alia who had been quietly standing in the background by the back of her neck and pulled the elf over.

Just like that the oddly happy feeling was replaced with shock. He was stunned at seeing the elf again who seemed even worse than last time he had seen her, sporting two glaring, red marks on her face.

"Ah! Uhm! Wha-?" He struggled with words.

"This one said she's yours?" Annabelle looked at him with a raised brow.

He gaped his mouth like a fish out of water. "Ah, ah, ah...I…Y-yeah?"

Her expression turned to concern "Hm, alright. We'll solve this later. Come, let us get home"

Alia was looking at him with pleading eyes as she was held like a dog. It moved him enough to act.

"Ah!" He quickly, gently, put his hand on Annabelle's shoulder to stop her "Can-can you let go of her for a second, please?"

She looked at him oddly for a moment but relented. He slowly drew Alia so she stood beside him "Uhm, gunna talk privately for a moment okay?"

Her brow shot up and she looked very surprised "What? Whatever for?"

"Uhm, eh, just, need to talk. It's nothing bad I swear"

"You-" she appeared…hurt, surprisingly enough to Sevastus. She looked around. They were standing a public forum within the Praetor District, somewhat busy with people, mostly well-dressed nobles and their slaves. The guards around them formed a makeshift privacy screen but eyes were still looking their way every now and then. The guards themselves were pointedly turned around.

"Fine" Annabelle relented, turning away.

Sevastus leaned in to whisper to Alia "What the fuck, I thought you were gone?!"

She was shaking, keeping her hands to her side and facing down "We-we were caught. Miriam, please, you have to help Miriam. She's dying, please!" Tears were falling from her face, her desperation was clear for him to hear "If you say you are a spirit, please help her. You are the only one who can"

 _'_ _Shit, fuck!'_

"What do I do?" He asked desperately.

Alia turned her head slightly, trying to see how far Annabelle had gone. "You are an Aediles, you command the guards. Just...free her or something, please!"

"Jesus fuck!" He drew back, looking around. He saw Annabelle was looking at him.

"Uhm" He spoke normally now "Anna, can we go see the other prisoner?"

"I…suppose. Why?" She was looking at the elf very suspiciously.

"I, er, just need to see her. Im curious. I promise, I'll make it up to you later if it's inconvenient"

She seemed to relent at that, expression softening "Alright, let's...go then"

"Uhm…can we get there quickly?"

She looked at him for a moment then nodded, barking out a command "Double pace!"

* * *

Isabella slammed the guard against the wall, her full lips locked in a burning kiss with the man. His hands settled on her full breasts then trailed down her toned abs, settling on her hips. So enthralled was he that he did not notice when the pirate jammed the poisoned needle into his neck. He let out a short gasp and consciousness left him shortly after, body sliding to the floor beside her booted feet.

The woman smirked "Why couldn't Hawke fall for that?"

She looked around and was satisfied that the coast was clear. It was dark and no torches were lit so she lit up her own. "Hello?" She called out but she heard no reply. However she could hear faint noises coming from somewhere and followed them.

She found Miriam a few short moments later, laying on the grimy ground with her wound bleeding through her dirty bandages. The elf was breathing laboriously, each lungful of air a struggle. Colour had drained from her skin making her look sickly pale and sweat drenched her face.

Isabella cringed, shaking her head "Mmm, not good girl, not good"

She picked the lock then hefted the elf onto her back. "Stay with me girl" she checked her surroundings again, then moved towards where she knew the storeroom, and only window, was.

That was when she ran across a very surprised pair of Dracolins.

"Fu-" Before she could even utter a word Annabelle whipped out her sword and made to cut her in one movement.

Isabella was quick however, stepping forward and bringing one of her knives to parry the blade. Annabelle stepped back, trying to gain room in the narrow prison hallway but Sevastus and Alia were behind her. She was not the only one inconvenienced as Isabella could only use one arm, the other keeping Miriam on her back. Still though the pirate pressed her attack, blade moving swiftly trying to find gaps in Annabelle's defence. For her part the Dracolin stood her ground matching Isabella parry with parry, sword and knife clinging and clanging in a deadly meeting of steel. However Annabelle had managed to gain leverage, pushing the fight out of the hallway and into the cells.

Sevastus tried to fall back, panicking.

"Fuck! Fuck! Fuck!"

Alia grabbed his arm, turning him to face her "Stop them! Use your magic!"

"I don't know how to use it!"

"Quickly! Miriam might die!"

"FUCK!"

Isabella kicked Annabelle back then pulled a throwing knife from her belt, throwing it at her direction. However the woman flattened against the wall avoiding it. With sudden dread however she realised her mistake as the knife flew directly towards Sevastus.

Something in his mind screamed at the man, 'Danger!'

"Wha-" moved by a force not of his own he faced the flying knife, snapped his hand out and _pushed_.

A burst of force sent the knife, and everyone else, tumbling away. Annabelle was pushed into the wall, her head hitting it with force enough to disorient her. Isabella fared better, simply being sent flying back and crashing on the ground.

"Miri!" Alia yelled and ran towards her fallen sister, untangling her from the pirate woman.

Regaining control of his body Sevastus stood there, shocked.

"Oh shit im so sorry!"

He ran to check on Annabelle who was groaning in pain clutching the back of her head. Relief overcame him when he saw no blood on her hand, then he looked towards the others.

Isabella had gotten to her feet and shaken off her disorientation. Quickly she pointed her knife at Sevastus who panicked, stretching his arms in front of him again. Suddenly a misty, blue shield appeared in front of him, a fingers length away from his hands.

"Just-just, go away, fuck off please! Leave! I don't want to hurt you" He shouted to Isabella, panicking.

The pirate turned to the elven sisters, extending her hand "Come with me quickly!"

Alia held onto Miriam and shook her head.

"Quickly!" she urged. When Alia made no move to comply she looked to Sevastus. "Step out of the way!"

He obeyed the command, moving to stand in front of Miriam but still maintain the magical shield. His eyes were wide in panic, and a little awestruck at seeing Isabella.

The pirate looked to the sisters once again, pleading with her eyes but Alia was unconvinced of the stranger.

"Fuck!" she swore then ran off, running past Sevastus who made no move to stop her.

* * *

A/N: This chapter was a bit hard to write, admittedly mostly because im lazy. I didnt know how much exposion Camilla should give before she felt like an easy cop-out plot wise and the ending was...questionable. The first draft of it had the feeling of that Asha Greyjoy episode in Game of Thrones where she goes to liberate her brother, it just did not fit well and made little sense but had to happen because of plot. I dont know if the current one is much better.

Still, thank you all for reading! Please remember to follow/favourite or write a review, or not, up to you.


End file.
